1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof shoe, more particularly to a waterproof shoe with a goodyear welt system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a shoe 1 incorporating a conventional goodyear welt system, in which an outer welt 2 and an inner welt 3 are provided to extend along outer and inner surfaces of an upper 4 of the shoe 1, respectively. The outer and inner welts 2, 3 are sewn to a bottom open end of the upper 4 by means of a stitch seam 5. An insole 6 is disposed above the inner welt 3. An EVA filler layer 7 is disposed immediately below the insole 6. A cover sheet 8 is sewn to a bottom end of the outer welt 2. A rubber outsole 9 is adhered to a bottom end of the cover sheet 8.
The shoe 1 incorporating the above-described welt system is strong in structure. Besides, the outer welt 2 provides a tough appearance. Therefore, such a welt system is commonly used in boots, work shoes, etc. However, the shoe 1 does not have a good waterproofing effect. Referring to FIG. 2, as indicated by the arrows, water can penetrate through clearances between the outer welt 2 and the upper 4, along the stitch seam 5, and up through clearances between the upper 4 and the inner welt 3 into the interior of the shoe 1. In addition, since the filler layer 7 is formed from porous EVA material, and since the insole 6 is generally formed from cardboard paper, water that gets in through the stitch seam 5 will also penetrate into the insole 6 via the filler layer 7, thus making the shoe 1 uncomfortable to wear.
FIG. 3 shows a shoe 1xe2x80x2 with another conventional goodyear welt system, which includes an upper 4xe2x80x2 that has an inner side covered by a waterproof sheet 401xe2x80x2. The shoe 1xe2x80x2 further includes a midsole 6xe2x80x2 that is formed from a waterproof material and that has a pad 601xe2x80x2 disposed thereon, which is in turn covered by a waterproof layer 602xe2x80x2. Although the midsole 6xe2x80x2 can effectively prevent entry of water into the interior of the shoe 1xe2x80x2, the construction thereof is relatively complicated and costly.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof shoe with a goodyear welt system, which is simple to manufacture.
Accordingly, a waterproof shoe of the present invention includes:
an upper including a bottom open end which has an outer surface and an inner surface, an outer welt extending along the outer surface of the bottom open end, and an inner welt extending along the inner surface, the bottom open end being sewn to the outer and inner welts, thus forming a stitch seam;
an insole disposed inside the upper adjacent to the bottom open end and above the inner welt; and
an outsole having a top side connected integrally to the bottom open end and the outer and inner welts, a bottom side, and a peripheral face connected between the top and bottom sides, the top side penetrating through the stitch seam and clearances present between the bottom open end and the outer and inner welts, the outsole being produced by forming a molding material immediately below the upper and by causing the molding material to flow into the clearances during the forming of the molding material.